


Leave it all behind

by madeofplasma



Series: Leave it all behind [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, Fan Comics, Fancomic, M/M, Post TFA, they ruined starkiller base and now have to make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofplasma/pseuds/madeofplasma
Summary: Following the destruction of Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren and General Hux are sent by Supreme Leader Snoke on a strange mission: establish diplomatic relations with a planetary system from the Outer Rim to strengthen a weakened First Order...A 115 pages comic in three parts, originally published in 2017 on paper and all and now here!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Leave it all behind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566697
Comments: 74
Kudos: 495





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tribute to Star Wars: The Force Awakens and the kylux fandom.  
> I originally published with my zine The Ziggies on Mars and as TROS is approaching, I thought the kylux fandom could disappear right after. So here it is, finally online! 
> 
> First edition - May 2017  
> E-book version - August 2017
> 
> Correctors: Hélène, Manu, Sophie, Bi Van Cleef and Nines (thank you very much <3)
> 
> https://madeofplasma.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/soyouz_trashcan


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the destruction of Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren and General Hux are sent by Supreme Leader Snoke on a strange mission: establish diplomatic relations with a planetary system from the Outer Rim to strengthen a weakened First Order...
> 
> A 115 pages comic in three parts, originally published in 2017 on paper and all and now here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments everyone! There were a mistake I fixed in the first part. If you read it right after the publication, a page from the end were misplaced instead of the correct one. Feel free to read again the first part to find out what you missed!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the destruction of Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren and General Hux are sent by Supreme Leader Snoke on a strange mission: establish diplomatic relations with a planetary system from the Outer Rim to strengthen a weakened First Order...
> 
> A 115 pages comic in three parts, originally published in 2017 on paper and all and now here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part ! I really hope you'll like the end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this fancomic after TFA and it's so nice to have comments about my little comic just before the final part of the sequel trilogy. I still have a lot of feels for Kylo and Hux and SW in general, I hope I'll have some inspiration after TROS. We'll see! Thank you again for all your kind comments !
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @soyouz_trashcan and tumblr @madeofplasma

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my comic! Comments are highly appreciated <3
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @soyouz_trashcan and tumblr @madeofplasma


End file.
